


The Other Woman

by Spazzo47



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzo47/pseuds/Spazzo47
Summary: For Lilac Mermaid's March Fan Fiction Challenge -- What if Jim Never Wound up on the Romney Bus?  It's bad people.  What could have happened is even worse than Genoa.





	The Other Woman

“Will, is this really important?  There’s a small disaster down in graphics that I need to get in front of.”

Will watched Mac move quickly in his office and felt his heart sink.  He hated doing this, but he had to.  He made the decision and not just because of the advice he received, but because he needed to think about the future.  His future, the show’s future.  He knew he made the right choice, he just had to carry it out. 

“Mackenzie, close the door and sit down.”  Mac flinched at Will’s tone.  She followed the instructions and once she sat down, she gave him a questioning look.  “Mackenzie, there’s no easy way to say this.  I’ve been looking at the numbers –”

“I thought Charlie barred you from those.”

“He did, but I don’t have to go through him.  There are a few trends I’m not comfortable with and so I need to take the show in a slightly different direction.”

“Okay, let’s get Charlie down here to talk through the things you want and next week we’ll make whatever changes we all agree on.  Can you set it up in about an hour and I’ll work with graphics.”

Mac started standing and Will took a deep breath.  “Mac, you don’t understand.  I’m the managing editor and I get to make the final decision, not you, not Charlie.  I need to surround myself with the staff that I believe can deliver what I want.  I know you will not be comfortable with the slight changes I want to make, but I hope that either Jim or Kendra will use the experience you gave them to help restructure the show.”

“Will?  What are you saying?”

Will shut his eyes as he said, “Today is your last day as the executive producer of News Night.  I’ll give you the glowing reference that you deserve and I’m sure Charlie will do the same.”

“You’re firing me?  What the fuck brought this on?  I thought we were in a good place, both professionally and personally.”

Will closed his eyes and took a breath.  “We are.  I want to take some of the edge off of how we cover the news, and I can’t do that with you as my EP.”

“It’s her isn’t it?”

“It’s not her.”

“Really.  Did you start looking at the numbers again before or after you started seeing her?”

“She’s in media, she has a different perspective than we do on how to read and attract an audience.”

Mac nearly laughed out loud.  “She’s a fucking gossip columnist.  Don’t act like she knows a damned thing about what we do.”

“She has a different perspective.  I’ve said that already.”

“So based on her _perspective_ , which I’m sure includes her discomfort at you spending all day with your ex-girlfriend, you’re going to give up everything we’re doing here?”

“I’m not giving it all up, Mac!”  Will forced himself to stay seated.  He fought to get his voice level again.  “We’re just going to make some tweaks.  That’s why I’m convinced that Jim or Kendra can do it, they’re more malleable than you.”

“Malleable.”  Mac stood up and started walking out.  “She must be some great fuck, isn’t she?”

“That’s not… That’s not what this is about.”  Mac slammed the door shut before he finished.  All things considered, that went about as well as Will expected. 

Will asked Jim into his office and asked him to take over Mac’s position, at least for a little while.  Will said he understood if Jim wanted to look for other options, but he hoped the younger man would stay until at least one of those panned out.  Instead of answering, Jim left Will’s office, slamming the door behind him. 

Will felt an ache in his chest.  He recognized the feeling, a panic attack.  Once his breathing leveled out, he took out his phone and called her.  She sounded so relaxed and he wondered how she spent her day.  But he didn’t ask.  He realized he didn’t actually care. 

“So, did you do it?”

He couldn’t stop thinking about how excited she sounded.  Downright… gleeful.  Maybe it did fit some agenda she had, but he made the decision.  He made the right decision.  He felt his chest again and heard his breathing go shallow.  “Yes.  Jim just went up to Charlie’s office and I expect him to talk Jim into staying on for tonight’s show.  Monday we’ll see how things shake out.”

Somehow he knew that Charlie would either find a way to force Will to take Mac back or he’d find a place for Mac as a news exec.  He didn’t have to worry about her having a job and surviving.  He did however have to live with this.  He’d have to live with this choice.  And he hated it.  She convinced him, the other woman in his life convinced him that as long as Jim worked at News Night, all their ideals continue.  Will can teach Jim flexibility that Mac’s definition of news didn’t allow.  Jim would be Mac lite, and he and the show could live with that. 

“Well good, you’ll see how this will end up helping you.  With a couple tweaks you’ll have your audience back.  And you’ll be happier than ever.  I’m so proud of you Will.”

Will tried to keep his breathing controlled and said, “thanks.  I’ll talk to you later.”

“I love you.”

Will hung up, hoping he did it fast enough that he can pretend he didn’t hear her.  He ran to his bathroom, expecting to taste again the hot dogs he had for lunch. 

 

Will’s alarm went off and he sat straight up, drenched in sweat.  He’s only been on 3 dates with Nina so far.  She hasn’t stayed overnight yet, but has started hinting that she’d like to.  He can’t let any of that happen.  He has to watch out for her having too much influence on him. 


End file.
